


Secrets & Desires

by AngelTalion



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Boypussy, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masterbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Top has a secret his shy, sweet persona is for the most part real but once he becomes comfortable his inner animal comes out and his hidden desire for pussy, the taste, the feel, the way it looks and even the way it smells come out. </p><p>Jiyong has a secret, something he hides from the world for the safety of his career, family, and the security of the life he's built. He has a boy pussy. </p><p>His secret is exactly what Top loves and when they find out each others secret they can't seem to stop themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on asainff but I'm trying to keep things on AO3 as much as possible so please give props here as well. :)

WARNING: This story contains BOYPUSSY. A fully male person who has XY, identifies and lives as a man and has female genitals (aka a pussy) instead of a set of male genitals (aka a cock.) If this bothers you please do not read. He will be having an intimate sexual relationship with another male character. AGAIN if this bothers you please do not read. Thank you!

 

888

 

_"Do you like that?" The dark husky voice of the elder rapper hissed. The sound of squelching filling the otherwise quiet room as his partner bit their lip trying to hold in their sounds. Chuckling at the rapid nod he'd gotten in response, "So naughty. You're wet enough that the sound of my fingers are fucking echoing in the room. I can smell your delicious scent too." He panted feeling hungry for it._

Fingers plunged in and out of the slick folds, while hips gyrate against the mattress. Gasping echoes on the room walls followed by a desperate little whimper as a thumb caressed the engorged clit.

_Top groaned as he took a deep breath, the scent of arousal filling the room. It was so distinct a scent he'd know anywhere. It was a scent that made his mouth water and his cock hard something that had always driven him wild. "I want to taste you. Do you know how much I love the taste of pussy? Let me eat you?" Then the other only nodded again after whimper in delight at the offer he chuckled and moved down between the wide spread milky thighs and inhaled again._

_Then he was the one moaning as he dove in hungry for the tangy sweet taste of the slick folds before him. "Fuck you taste so good, Baby. So wet for me, so open and sweet. I love that. You like getting your pussy sucked? My tongue up this swollen slick hole?" He flicked his tongue in deep, starting to fuck it in and out._

_Jiyong_ _had stood outside the door listening in shock at what he was never meant to hear because he was meant to be at a photo shoot but had gotten sick and decided to come home early to get some much needed rest. The last thing he'd ever expected was to find his demure slightly reclusive friend and band member talking dirty to and having sex with some woman behind that door in their room. Something inside him hurt and was angry, even as he had that trickle of arousal run down his spine._

The low groan transformed into a high whimper as two fingers moved up to three and the small personal vibrator finally found his throbbing clit. Jiyong was gone, pleasure sweeping over him, causing his thighs to spread wider, exposing his intimate deep dark secret to the empty room causing the musky scent of his slick filling the air. He was lost in the memory of his band mate and best friend's filthy words, remembering the sounds of how much Top had enjoyed pleasuring his partner that he never heard the door open. The younger man never heard the shocked gasp or the rush to close the door quietly as possible because he was too busy arching high, clenching and shaking.

He'd bitten his lip to stop the scream but it had only turned the sound into a growling moan that was far more erotic. "Yes, yes fuck... Hyun-Oppa, fuck yeah.” He rode his fingers hard through the orgasm breathy whispers exiting his bite swollen lips along with the words. Finally wet fumbling fingers turned the vibrator off and his eyes drifted closed as the sedated little smile lit on his face. Humming in pleasure he let himself shiver as he enjoyed delicious aftershocks, it had been a while since he'd come so hard.

The leader of Big Bang was just drifting off into a very pleasant post orgasmic doze when his eyes flew open and his entire body jerked up, his thighs closing reflexively. He gasped because he’d been pulled from his pleasure by the low aroused growl from the man still standing beside the door. “HYUNG!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SeungHyun discovers Jiyong's secret and can't hold himself back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO, SO sorry for the long wait for this. Real life has not been kind to me - I lost not one but TWO lap tops since posting chapter one and have been very and repeatedly sick. This chapter was partially written on the first computer that died so I was very disheartened when I lost it not once but twice. Thank you everyone who stuck by and gave me feedback, if not for the amazing readers who made it clear they wanted more, I might have just given up on this one. :)

TOP had let himself into the dorm with a tired shuffle. He'd been away for the last two days doing some solo schedules and had missed the other members so instead of staying the night at the hotel and coming back in the morning as planned he'd insisted on coming home tonight. Seeing the lights out and hearing the silence he pouted a bit, realizing the others must not be home yet. Sighing he'd made his way back to the room he shared with their illustrious leader, the biggest frustration in his life. He'd never been attracted to a man, never had feelings for a man and yet Kwon Jiyong called to him. From his slight frame, stunning eyes and sweet smile to that beautiful voice that haunted his dreams... Jiyong was sent to drive him crazy. If it weren't for the fact that Seunghyun was 100% sure he couldn't live without pussy he would be more than tempted to make a move on Jiyong. However the elder knew himself and knew eventually his own addiction would lead him to do the unforgivable and he could never hurt HIS little dragon that way. So instead he bit his tongue and accepted the dance they did around one another. It was the worst kept secret amongst the members the not so hidden crush Jiyong had on him. Sighing TOP didn't notice the light under the door or the noises coming from behind it because he was too lost in thought. No it wasn't until he opened the door and entered when that intoxicating scent hit him that he gasped. Thinking Jiyong was in their room, THEIR room with a woman, fucking her he was instantly pissed but before he could say a word his eyes landed on the bed and the world turned completely upside down. 

Rushing to shut the door as quietly as he could the tall man watched in open hunger, eyes taking in the beautiful creamy skin and it's markings. Long limbs moving and trembling, as Jiyong's chest now flushed rose and fell rapidly and the most erotic sounds escaped from those moist now rose colored lips. Fuck him, his eyes moved lower and he saw the most incredibly beautiful thing he could imagine Kwon Jiyong, his tormentor had his legs spread wide and between those trembling thighs was a clean shaven pretty pink pussy. One of, if not the most, beautiful he'd lad eyes on. Slim fingers worked in and out of the tight little hole his slick helping to ease the way and the small vibrator worked away at his hard clit as it snuck out from its hood seeking more attention. TOP watched in desire as the outer lips split further, inner lips becoming flushed and full the closer to release Kwon got and it was music to the rapper's ears when his little dream cried out for him. 

Panting now and so hard he was sure his zipper would bust, Seunghyun watched as his dragon fumbled to calm the toy and whined through his aftershocks. When it appeared he would drift to sleep and leave his hyung in such an unacceptable situation the elder growled, there was no way Jiyong was done for the night even if he didn't know it yet. Having gotten Jiyong's attention and smirking at the panicked look in the others eyes, Seunghyun began stripping, first his tie and jacket then his dress and undershirt as he prowled toward the younger boy's bed. "Someone has been very naughty, Dragon. Someone is keeping secrets." 

Neither was sure how in what seemed like only a few seconds TOP had stripped himself completely and taken hold of one slim ankle dragging Jiyong back down the bed and onto his back. Sliding onto the cool sheets, Seunghyun pushed open the perfectly cream colored thighs and groaned in pleasure at the sight before him. "Fuck me, Ji how could you hide something so damn perfect from me?"

Squirming, the younger tried to close his legs and wiggle away, "Hyung, stop... don't look at it." He gasped however shuddering in desire when Seunghyun growled out a low warning from deep in his chest and those hypnotizing eyes glared up making it clear exactly what was about to happen. "Hy-hyung?" He groaned when a thick finger began playing at the seem of his lips.

"Tst- Since when did you call me Hyung at home Dragon?" He purred hungrily letting his thumb reach in to spread the still slick puffy lips, his finger which had been teasing now stroking over the sensitive hooded clit.

His hips jumped at the touch and Jiyong threw his head back, he'd only felt the touch of another person down there once before in his life and this, this was so much better than that time. "OPPA!" He shuddered when hot air puffed over his spread cunt lips. "Ahh, Hyun-oppa!" He wiggled for a different reason now, becoming more aroused and slick between his legs. He was still tender from having just reached orgasm and now the object of his desire was there between his legs touching him. Looking down he gasped seeing the hunger written so clearly on the other man's face. "Please, please don't stop."

"Oh, stopping isn't something you have to worry about... later figuring out how to stop me might be a problem though." He chuckled voice dark as melted chocolate. "All you have to do is enjoy." He purred in desire, finally leaning forward his tongue getting its first taste of his lover's sweet pussy. First he swirled his tongue around the pert little clit teasing it from its hiding place, then sucked on it hungrily, flicking it with his tongue as he felt Jiyong's hips buck and heard that beautiful voice he loved cry out in pleasure. Two thumbs slid along the outer folds, slicking them up and spreading them wide letting the intoxicating smell perfume the room and as close as he was the scent took over erasing all rationality for Seunhyun. Letting his tongue trap the tiny nub against the roof of his mouth he rubbed while sucking, adoring the keenin whine the action elicited from his precious dragon. 

Jiyong gasped as he tried to catch his breath, head thrashing against the pillow the young singer keened as his delicate clit was trapped and teased in a way he'd never felt or even imagined before. "Oppa! Oh Oh GOD! Please, I can't... I'm gonna... Seunghyun!" He whined thrusting his hips up seeking more even as he pulled back trying to escape and take some of the pressure off his responsive pussy. Then he moaned desperately thighs trembling and threatening to close around the broad shoulders of his friend when a thick rough finger pushed into the wet hole. "Seunghyun, ahhh, argh more! Oh More." Gripping the sheets tight in his fists Jiyong felt the tightening in his lower belly already and he was tensing so close. "Cl-close... so, so close. I'm... gonna... please!"

Listening to the desperate cries of the man he'd come to love Seunghyun growled sending the vibrations through Jiyong's pussy chuckling at the result as his younger lover's fingers finally found their way to his hair tugging in desire. He moved his finger in and out a few times loosening the boy up, surprised at how tight the other was despite having just had three of his own slim fingers inside himself, then he slid a second inside and hissed. Jiyong clamped down tight whining and pulling at his Oppa's hair, "Oppa, Oppa! YES!" Moving his fingers faster in and out in rapid flicking motion he searched out the pressure point with in, knowing the instant he found it thanks to the beautiful scream he'd elicited from his beautiful bed mate. His hand was coated in Jiyong's juices and he was forced to release the nub in favor of licking them up. His desire to taste winning out over anything else. He worked his little dragon through his second orgasm of the evening before removing his fingers. However, he didn't stop there no, instead he used his hands to hold Jiyong open and let his tongue work the others sweet cunt cleaning him from clit to hole before allowing the thick muscle to sweep inside tasting the source. 

"Oppa, Oppa, please... I'm tender, so so... much, too much!" Twisting his hips to get away Ji panted and pawed at Seunghyun's shoulders pushing then at the same time pulling as if he didn't know what he really wanted at all. It wasn't until TOP felt those amazing tasting walls start to contract once more that the elder moved up stopping to suck the right nipple then with a hungry growl he moved and bit lightly at the left his cock jumping when Jiyong pressed up into his mouth and pulled harder at his mouth. "Oppa yes! Fuck, that felt good." He shuddered at the shock of pain that mingled into the overwhelming pleasure he'd been feeling. 

Groaning into the beautiful pail flesh Seunghyun was sure now that Kwon Jiyong had not fallen from the heavens but been drudged up from the very depths of hell, he was no angel, no this little dragon was a sexy little demon sent to torture him. "You're going to be the very end of me Jiyong. You have no idea what you do to me." Moving further up he captured that sweet mouth for a deep kiss, moaning and deepening it wanting to poses all of Jiyong to taste more of him. "You're mine now, Ji. All mine." He licked his lips and before the other could respond Seunghyun pressed himself inside the impossibly hot channel shuddering at how tight he still was. "FUCK." He snarled pressing his face into Jiyong's throat in an attempt to regain his senses and not go too fast. He knew the younger wasn't a virgin but he was fairly sure the last time the other had been with a man had been a long time ago. "Dragon, you're so tight, you feel so good."

Below the elder, the small boy was panting legs spread open biting his lip at the overwhelming feeling. It stung but at the same time felt so damn good. His tender insides were being pressed open, filled so perfectly in a way he'd been missing for far too long. Seunghyun was thick, firm, and so hot inside his body and when Jiyong clamped down around him the elder man made the most delicious noises and his hips would buck gently making him rub the well kept rough curls above his cock rub against Jiyongs tender unhooded clit. "Move! Damn it Oppa please, please... it's too much, you need to move. I need more." He snapped finally unable to take the wait.

"Demanding little slut." TOP purred with a smirk, pulling back then snapping his hips in loving how Jiyong reacted to both his actions and words. Testing to be sure he wasn't mistaken the taller man leaned up, nibbling at his ear lobe, "You're so hot for me, so tight. You're perfect little pussy takes my cock so well, Baby. And the way you cry out for it, just begging for more like a wonton little slut is so damn hot. Let me hear you Ji, show me what a whore you are for my dick."

Whining the younger man wrapped his legs around his band mate's hips, panting desperate as the others dirty words turned him on even more than the glorious pressure that his cock was building as it worked him from lower down. "Fuck, Oppa, yes... I need it. I need you, it feels so good. You, you feel so so good. Ha-harder, please... ahhh, UGH!" Rocking to meet the churning thrusts of his lover the singer turned and pressed a demanding kiss to the other man's mouth he felt over whelmed, possessed by this glorious man and he only wanted more, he only wanted to belong to Choi Seunghyun. "Please, Oppa, Hyun-oppa make me, make me yours." Looking up wide glassy eyes he panted desperation coloring his words. "Make me take it, don't hold back... I'm not a girl. Just... just use me." He shook seeing the instant he snapped what little control his bed partner had over himself. 

"You beautiful, perfect, desperate little whore..." He snarled biting down on Jiyong's collar bone marking him, pleasure and pride rolling through him when he saw the red mark. "You might regret that request Ji."

"Make me regret it. Make me Seunhyun. Please make me." Jiyong responded panting as his eyes rolled in his head feeling another dark hickey being placed on his fair skin. Second's later the headboard snapped against the wall and the sweet sound of Kwon's voice echoed in the empty dorm as Seunghyun drove his full length into the clenching depths of his partner's cunt. Desperately reaching out to the bars of the head board for some sort of leverage Jiyong tried to rock up, to tighten his legs as the thrusting increased not just in depth but tempo but his beloved Oppa was having none of it. Instead the rapper leaned up to his knees and took hold of Jiyong's legs, bringing them up and over his shoulders, changing his angle and depth much to both their delight. 

The younger man's cries increased as he felt Seunghyun pound into his body, deep and hard with a driving rhythm that was forcing his body to bounce and jerk up the bed while the firm grip the elder had helped pull him back down only to be driven into hard repeating the process. "GOD! Yes, fuck me. PLEASE! Oppa, oh Oppa, please. I'm gonna come! I'm, Hyunnie please... fuck me, just like that, hard so deep... GOD you're too big, it ache's." He felt lost, riding the tide of his body's responses to Seunghyun's attention. It didn't stop where they were connected so intimately or where those strong fingers were gripping his hips in their bruising hold. No the darker skinned man was leaning over, hips snapping and churning marking the younger man inside while his mouth diligently bit and licked and sucked marks on the outside. Currently he was laving attention on Kwon's right nipple alternating between sweet kisses, seductive sicks, and those delightfully sinful bites that seemed to drive his dragon crazy.

"I'm close Baby, I want you to come for me, Dragon. Let me feel this beautiful pussy of yours clench up, milking me. Like a good little slut, can you do that for me? Can you show Oppa what a perfect little whore he has? Come on, Dragon come all over my cock. Come on me and I'll fill you up." He saw Jiyong's mouth open and close in a silent cry, saw the way his eyes rolled back and groaned. Could their kinks really line up so perfectly? Was this man really made just for him? "You want that too don't you? My cock deep inside filling you with my come? Spurt after spurt of hot sticky seed in this tight hungry little pussy of yours? Only good little sluts get Oppa's come, Ji. You have to come for me, milk it out of me Baby." He purred biting down on his partner's nipple once more as he let his fingers travel low and start flicking at the messy wet lit, fuck it that wasn't even more of a turn on, Jiyong was so messy wet below.

"OHHH! Oh fuck, SEUNGHYUN! I'm, yes yes! FUCK ME OPPA! Come in me please! I want it bad." He jerked twice before tensing the spasms racking his body and even doubled as he was Jiyong released the headboard to hold on to Seunghyun feeling suddenly as if he were going to fly apart. "GOD! Oh, oh my God! Oppa, please, please... fuck! I can't... I'm... SHIT! Stop! I think I'm going to! AHhhhh..." A second orgasm followed right on the heals of the first, this one harder and making him throw his head back arching up from the mattress and press into the rapper's chest while the bitten nails scratched at his back in desperation.

Groaning at the clenching heat, the wet suction and beautiful cries Seunghyun was gone his body shook as he released coming in hard spurts that made him shake and tingle from the tops of his ears to the tips of his toes. He'd never come so fucking hard in his entire life. "Fucking FUCK! Ji, Dragon, Baby... mine, GOD you're mine. All mine." He growled finally kissing the younger man until his orgasm subsided. Only then with the last vestiges of his strength did the elder manager to roll off his leader before collapsing to the bed panting as if he'd just run for his life. 

Glancing over to check on the younger man he smirked when he found him completely passed out, job well done if he did say so himself. They had lots to talk about, he knew that but for now, for now this was more than enough. He heard the door open and scowled, snagging the blanket from the floor Seunghyun threw it over the two of them and sighed. It wouldn't be the first time the other members found them snuggling in bed so he didn't care, but no one got to see his Dragon naked. No one but him would ever see him that way again if he had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 888
> 
> It's been years since I've written a sex scene so please let me know if it is any good. I hope this was worth the wait. I really would love to hear what you all think of it. I have an idea for a squeal with a jealous!Top what do you guys think should I dabble in this universe some more?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever BP story so Thank you for reading this forward. I intend to have the story up in the next day or two. I would LOVE to hear what you think in comments. I'll try not to disappoint. Hope to see you in the main story! ~Tali


End file.
